Can't we just get along?
by Rizzy.16
Summary: Falling In Love was defiantly not on Syaoran or Sakura’s list. This young workaholic and perfectionist, Kinomoto Sakura was all about work. While it was all fun and games for this rebellious player Li Syaoran. Oh snap doesn’t sound so good.


**Card Captors – Can't we just get along?**

**Summary**: Falling In Love was defiantly not on Syaoran or Sakura's list. This young workaholic and perfectionist, Kinomoto Sakura was all about work. While it was all fun and games for this rebellious player Li Syaoran. Oh snap doesn't sound so good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captors or the songs that will be in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It all starts here**

"Kinomoto Sakura" the teacher called.

She quickly walked towards the teacher who was sitting in the front of the class. He gave back her history test which she did a week ago. She quickly grabbed it from him and looked at her mark. As she saw her mark she tried her best not to shout 'Yes!' but it was so tempting. She was given another 'A'. She smiled happily back to her desk.

"Let me guess...A?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura handed her the test to check for herself. Tomoyo looked at her mark and was of course not surprised. What did you expect? Sakura to fail. Of course not, Kinomoto Sakura was the smartest girl she ever knew. Tomoyo practically looked up to her. Tomoyo thought she was perfect. But one thing bothered Tomoyo and that was...love. Sakura had no love in her life. Sure, she had guys try and ask her out, but has she ever actually accepted their confessions? Nope. _'Without love there is no excitement or thrill in life'_ that was one of Tomoyo's famous quotes... Since there was none in Sakura's life the only thing that made her human was her love for work. Sakura is a workaholic. Yes this beautiful 18 year old was work obsessed and nothing else.

"How long did you study for?" Tomoyo wondered.

"Hmm..."Sakura took out her planner that was in her purse. She flipped the pages back so it showed what she planned 2 weeks ago. After reading for a while she closed it.

"About one hour a day if I didn't have time I only studied for 45 minutes" Sakura said acting like it wasn't a big deal. One thing's for sure if Tomoyo was to study for that long A DAY her brain would completely shut down. Tomoyo stared at her wide- eyed. Oh yes did she forget to mention that Kinomoto Sakura wasn't just work obsessed but a perfectionist as well? That makes it worst doesn't it? But of course everyone has negative qualities and those were Sakura's, other than that Sakura was one of the nicest people you will ever meet. She could never hold a grudge and was caring. Not once has Sakura blamed a person for something wrong in her entire life. Sakura was innocent and yes she maybe a perfectionist and a workaholic but Sakura could be very childish. Hey a girl has her moments.

Class ended and they were heading towards their next class. It was their first year of college. Both were quite an eye catcher. Tomoyo had straight long black hair that ended a bit past the middle of her back with purple orbs, while Sakura had short wavy auburn hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

* * *

"Yo Eriol, pass me a beer" a boy with messy brown hair and matching orbs shouted.

Eriol quickly got him a beer out of the mini-fridge kept in his dorm room. While the boy lay back lazily on the couch. His feet were on the table and his left arm rested on the side. Who is he you may ask? Well it's none other than the famous Li Syaoran. Player slash rebel. Seriously who wouldn't find this guy hot? Just looking at him you can experience how hot fire really is.

Eriol threw the beer at him before taking a seat beside him. Both sat in the same position. Hiiragizawa Eriol had blue hair with blue orbs. Syaoran and Eriol were both pretty well known around campus. They are both in a band called " Riot " It included their other friend Takashi Yamazaki. Syaoran was the lead singer and lead guitar while Eriol was backup singer and bass guitar and Yamazaki was the drummer.

"You ready for today's performance" Eriol said breaking the current silence.

"Yeah...I guess" was all Syaoran said before standing up and picking up his jacket on the floor along the way.

"I'm going out" he said before leaving. All Eriol could do was stare at the door and sigh and continue drinking his beer.

* * *

Syaoran went outside. During his performances he began to feel out of it, in a way empty like there was no point in playing music. He began to feel sick of it. But he couldn't just back out not after putting so much effort it in and doing this would completely piss off the guys. He needed inspiration. Yes that's what he needed. As he walked down a path he stopped at a class. He took a peek from outside and one girl caught his eye.

He snorted. "Dork"

He was staring at Sakura. She was taking down notes and probably every single word the teacher was saying. Her hand was in constant motion. Not once did he see her take a short break while he was watching the class. But then he began to take a closer look and he had to admit she wasn't that bad. A little later he got bored and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Sakura swore she felt somebody staring at her but continued to do her work. At the end of class she looked around but saw nothing and gave up. She and Tomoyo didn't have the same class so they both went different ways.

"Sakura!" she heard somebody call her.

She turned around.

"Chiharu" she smiled.

"Hey Sakura, hey hey want to come with us to this mini-concert" Chiharu jumped up and down getting all excited.

"Hmm... I don't know I have a test next week" she said taking out her planner at the same time. She put her index finger on her bottom lip and stared at her planner.

"Sakura" she said taking away Sakura's planner out of her hands.

"Chiraru!" Sakura shouted trying to reach for her planner which Chiraru was waving in the air.

"No Sakura! You're working way too hard"

Sakura then stopped and pouted.

"Can I please have it back?" she said more politely

"No Sakura not until you take a break and party with us girls" Chiraru said putting her hands to her hips.

Sakura sighed and looked down.

"Fine..." she said.

"Yay!" Chiraru said jumping up and down.

"I'm telling the girls" she said before running away from Sakura.

But she then remembered that Chiraru still had her planner

"Oh no..."

* * *

Syaoran was still out for a walk. But then somebody bumped into him.

"Hey watch it!" He shouted.

"Sorry!" she replied back before running away. He didn't see her carefully but he saw she had pink hair. He shrugged it off but then saw something on the floor.

"A planner..." he said. He looked up and stared at the direction the girl that bumped into him ran. He slowly opened it...

* * *

Hey this is the first chapter

This is actually an old story I haven't uploaded it yet since I had a few doubts about it but now I felt like putting it up so here it is :)

Hope You Like It

I would just like to warn you because i'm busy trying to finish my other CSS Story and Gakuen Alice Story I won't be working on this that much. But anyways

Review! Thanx


End file.
